Darkness Rises
by XanderB
Summary: Have you ever wondered why you walk through cold patchs in your house and feel those prickles on the back of your neck? Look for updates on adultfanfiction or mediaminer under angel of innocence.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness Rises

Heero X Duo

Authour's Notes: I originally was going to write this for the fic contest but I don't think its an original, so meh. Anyway, to sum up the story, Duo moves to a new school to get away from the rumours of his old one. He can see spirits. I was inspired by the sixth sense and white noise. I'm not sure if its going to be a deathfic or not. We'll see... Heero is a student at Duo's new school, as well as the rest of the GW characters. There will most likely be a lemon so beware. yum yum! hehehe... Enjoy! I do not own any of the characters of GW or the original plots of either of the movies; 'White Noise' or 'The Sixth Sense'.

. 

**PROLOGUE: A Slight Explanation**

(Duo)

Through time, there have always been entities, unexplained phenomenon. Pests, as I call them, or spirits, I guess, that wouldn't or couldn't leave this plane of existence. I don't really know why they stayed, whether it's because they're scared, or have unfinished business, or they're just plain confused or lazy. It's really kind of stupid if you think about it, I mean, they barely exist here. People never knew of these _entities_ that have been living among them for thousands of years. I've learned from a great deal of experience that these _things_ can be either peaceful or vengeful and evil, or just plain ignore you completely. The ones you've really got to worry about are the evil ones. They just want revenge and they don't really care who they wreak it on. Most of them, I've guessed, died really painfully and were usually murdered. The peaceful ones are usually, well pretty peaceful and kind of just wander around or stay close to where they died, confused and lost, usually not knowing they're even dead.

Although, most people never have the minds to know these _spirits_, evil or not, there are a mere few that _can_ see beyond the average human eyes. These few people, _seers, psychics_, or _experts_ and _communicators of the paranormal _see both the silent, peaceful and the terrifying of these phenomenon. They've been and still are often seen as witches, crazies, loons, cons, frauds, fakes, or phonies because they are so rare that no one will dare believe in their sight. Many of these psychics are indeed shams or hoaxes, but there are still the rare few that are not. They really can see the ghosts of the past and the present. They have the gift of sight. I am one of these few...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: A New School, Acid Trips, ****and Honesty**

Warnings: Yaoi, possible lemons in further chapters, possible deathfic, some angst, mentions of past death, some alcohol/drug use, profanity and lots of it, OOC, and some weirdness.

(PAST)

"Duo, dear, what have I told you about taking your father's old coat?" my mother scolded as I watched her pick up the worn, brown leather jacket with the brightly embroidered eye on the back. It had once belonged to my father. I dare not tell her that it was he who told me to take it, that he wanted me to have it. I was afraid that she'd start crying again like she had last time I'd said that. She'd told me it was cruel to say that because it wasn't right to pretend that daddy was still alive. I did not tell her that I saw him all the time as clear as day. He listened and even spoke sometimes. He said to tell mommy that he'd always love her and would wait for her in heaven just like he'd promised. Mommy could never hear him. She was not like me. I was the only one...

When I was eight years old, I went up in front of my class for show and tell and told them all, my secret. I could see angels, or at least that's what I'd thought they were at the time. Everyone, including the teacher laughed. They told me to prove it then. Of course I couldn't because it just wasn't possible. I knew from that moment on that I couldn't just tell people my secret because they just thought I was making it up, so I decided never to tell anyone again.

(PRESENT)

I stubbed out my cigarette as I walked into the school. It was an old brick building built sometime in the late 1800's. It made no difference to me really. I stepped past a corpse of a young boy of about fourteen crumpled by a janitor's closet with a gaping bullet hole in his chest. I shut my eyes as I passed. I hated them. They were disgusting for the most part. I could always tell how they'd died because it was usually visible in some way. It was usually painfully obvious. They disturbed me sometimes, but I guess for the most part, I was used to them.

I walked into the office and stood in front of the desk, waiting for the tall, skinny, blonde woman that looked to be in her forties to notice me. When she finally did, she jumped. I smiled brightly at her. She just looked at me.

"Duo Maxwell, I'm here to pick up a time table. I just transferred here from Alden Christian Academy for Boys in New Jersey. Could you help me out?" I asked cheerfully. She nodded. She shuffled through a pile of papers. She pulled one out from the pile and handed it to me. "Thanks." I said with fake enthusiasm. She smiled in a motherly way at me and ushered me out of her office.

I scanned the time table quickly as I walked towards the middle staircase twisting up to the other two stories of the school. According to my time table, I needed to go up to second floor. I shrugged my olive-green book bag up higher on my shoulder as I started up the stairs. I walked briskly down the hall, passing a girl of about fifteen hanging from one of the door frames. Another one, how many would I see here?

I ignored her as I passed through the doorway. I found my class soon after and walked in. I entered the bright room slowly. The teacher turned quickly, obviously wondering who was disturbing her peaceful class. "Hello, you are?" the short, stout, red-haired woman asked as politely as she could, trying to hide her annoyance at the interruption of her lesson. I handed her my transcript and waited as she looked it over. She nodded. "Well then Duo, Iguess you can take that seat next to Mr.Yuy, near the back." she said. I nodded, smiled and thanked her, then began towards my seat.

The guy next to me looked at me kind of strangely as I sat down. No one had ever looked at me like that before. I tossed my bag onto the floor under the desk and tried to pay at least a little bit of attention to the lesson.

"Nice jacket." the guy next to me said, admiring the coat I had slung over my shoulders. I hadn't expected him to speak to me. It still looked the same, except that the thread of the embroidered eye on the back had faded with time. My father's coat almost looked as if he could have been wearing it yesterday, but I knew he definitely hadn't. I smiled as I remembered what my mother would have said to me if she were still alive.

"You like it?" I replied. He nodded slightly. I made a decision and stuck out my hand briskly, Duo Maxwell. You are?"

"Heero. Heero Yuy." he replied as he shook my hand. I noticed then, the little girl standing behind him. I closed my eyes, willing her to go away. When I opened them, she was not gone, but there were four more children around him as well, two girls and 3 boys all together. Ghosts. Why couldn't they just go away and leave me alone.

They seemed to be hiding behind Heero as if they were afraid of something. He was protecting them, especially the first little girl. I could sense some type of connection between them. He didn't seem to realize them, so I guess it was safe to say, he didn't know they were there.

I was glad I hadn't forgotten to let go of his hand while I was thinking. It'd happened before and didn't usually leave a good impression. Heero shivered and pulled his sweater tighter around himself. I turned away from him and watched the teacher as she spoke. All of the sudden, I felt a cold, small hand touch my own. I turned slowly to see the same one little girl as before. She was very pale and had darker, more noticeable marks and bruises over her flesh. She looked fragile, like a puppy that'd been kicked one too many times. I was sad to look at her. She was so young. She could not have been more than five years old. She looked up at me with watery, blue-coloured eyes. I closed my own eyes and willed her away. I couldn't bare to look at her. When I opened them, I found her still there, touching my hand. Then, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Help him" she said in a soft little girl type voice. I looked at her confusedly. Most of them never spoke and when they did it was either cursing or gibberish. They hardly ever made any sense.

"Who?" I asked, "Help who?" Instead of answer, she just smiled slightly and pointed slowly towards Heero. Then someone sniggered. Uh oh!

I'd done it again. I turned to see all eyes on me. I'd been talking to myself, or at least that's what they thought. I got up quickly and grabbed my bag.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your class, Miss. I have to go." I apologized as I bolted from the room.

At lunch I sat at a table by myself. A few kids whispered and snickered as they walked by. I expect they had seen my wonderful performance this morning. I doodled on a piece of paper, ignoring them.

I didn't look up as people walked in and out or by me. I didn't want to see anyone. Not after what had happened this morning. I used a black pen to shade around the little girl I'd been drawing. I shaded around her hair and eyes. She looked almost exactly like the little girl from this morning.

Someone sat down across from me. "So, what kind of drugs are you on?" The tan-haired guy asked, smirking. I shook my head. I recognized him from this morning's class.

"None, actually. I just daydream a lot." I replied. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously. I wasn't really lying. I did daydream a lot, but I just hadn't been this morning. He didn't press the subject. He glanced at the sketch I'd been working on. I quickly hid it under my binder. He opened his mouth to speak but was luckily cut off by the three guys and two girls that came to join us at the table. They were all holding containers of steaming french fries. One of them was Heero. The little girl was still with him. It was like she was clinging to him. I was confused. Ghosts didn't usually cling to people, they were more into places. I wondered why this particular one did.

"Hey Duo!" Heero greeted.

"Oh, so you know the acid guy." the tan-haired one said. I scowled.

"I am not on drugs!" I exclaimed. Heero chuckled.

"Duo, this is Trowa Barton," he pointed to the tan-haired boy across from me,"Quatre Winner," he pointed to the blonde boy next to Trowa, "Chang Wufei, just call him Wufei," he pointed to the Chinese boy, wearing glasses next to me," Sally Po," he pointed to the girl next to Wufei,"and Relena Darlian-Peacecraft." he finished, pointing to the girl in all pink next to himself. Everyone nodded to me.

"So, what _was_ up with you today?" Heero inquired. My eyes widened a little. How to explain this mess? I couldn't tell them the real reason and I couldn't lie. If there is one thing I am, it's honest. How could I be honest and lie at the same time? Was that even possible?

TBC…

What will Duo tell his new friends? Who is the mysterious little girl following Heero? And why do the children seem drawn to him? Will Duo be able to help Heero? Better yet, is he sure he even wants to? Or maybe Heero will be able to help Duo instead… You'll all have to wait and see in the next chapters to come. Buhahahahahahaha!


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkness Rises**

**Chapter 2: A Painting, A Drawing, A Memory**

(Duo)

Heero and his friends were cool. They even blew off my weird behavior as just part of who I was. I liked them. I liked them so much that I'd actually been at this school for three months already. And you're saying three months, whoopee. But hey, that's a friggin' record for me. I usually don't stay at a school for more than a couple weeks at a time.

I'd even hung out with Heero and his friends outside of school. They'd never been to my house on account of all the creepy shit I kept. I really didn't think they needed to see that yet. That would scare them away for sure. Those little kids were still following Heero around. That one little girl had actually gotten more persistent. She'd actually come to my apartment, leaving Heero. She really wanted me to help him. She'd grabbed my arm one night and screamed at me. She actually threw a tantrum and left a bruise on my wrist. Heero and the others looked at me funny for the week it took for it to fade on account of it looked like a mini handprint. As for me, well I'd actually become obsessed with her. She was such a strange ghost. I knew she must have had some connection with Heero and sure enough when I checked the local library's databanks of old newpapers, I found tons of articles on the Aki Yuy kidnapping and how there were still no leads in the case. There was even an article that said there were suspicions that the older brother had killed the younger sister. Then the case went cold. There wasn't enough evidence to pin it on Heero, the older brother. He'd been twelve at the time. How could they have even suggested he'd killed his younger sister? Although that might explain why she would be following him now, but then why would she ask me to help him? It didn't make sense.

It was now a week after I'd photocopied all the articles I could find on the case. They were hanging on my walls along with drawings and paintings of the little Japanese girl, Aki, Heero's little sister. So that week I had to go up to my apartment for a few minutes before going over to Trowa's for movies. Heero was with me because he'd offered to give me a ride to Trowa's. Me, being the idiot that I am, I invited him up. He almost had a heartattack when he saw all the pictures of his little sister and all the articles on the wall. He glared at me.

"Why do you have these? What are these drawings? Where did you get them?" He asked in a cold tone. I watched him, biting my lip. He would have found out sooner or later. I'd've preferred later rather than sooner. Then I'd have had time to prepare. I didn't know how to tell him.

"I drew them. I drew them even before I had the articles. What happened to her Heero?" I asked. He looked angry.

"I'm asking the questions. How did you know what she looked like without seeing a photo? Do you know where she is? Please tell me" He began to get hysterical. I shook my head.

"She's dead Heero. I'm sorry." I said. It was harsh, but it was true and I wasn't about to lie to him. He needed truth.

"No. How do you know... Why wasn't it me? I tried to save her. I looked all over for her. She was so little. Why'd they take her, not me? It's not fair. There's not even a grave for her." he said in a stricken voice. He sank to the floor and put his head on his knees. His shoulders shook slightly. Then, she was there. She was trying her best to comfort him, but he couldn't see her at all. She touched his shoulder. He shivered. She looked at me sadly and then she glared. She looked just like him when she did that. She walked towards me and started screaming. Do you have any idea how high-pitched a ghost can scream?

"Stop screaming!" I shrieked, covering my ears. Tears stung my eyes. I knelt on the floor, willing her to stop. Heero looked at me, tears running down his own face. He crawled over to me.

"Duo? Duo, what's wrong? I'm not screaming..." he asked, alarmed at my sudden outburst. He couldn't hear her. I shook my head and bit my lip hard enough to bleed.

"She won't stop-She won't stop screaming." I ground out through gritted teeth. Heero looked around the room. Obviously if he couldn't hear her, he couldn't see her.

"What are you talking about? There's noone here." he stated.

"Aki stop it! I promise I'll help him, but you have to tell me what you want me to do." I exclaimed. The screaming stopped suddenly and she looked at me curiously. Heero looked confused.

"Duo?" he called.

"Hm?" I replied, recovering my hearing.

"How did you draw her if you've never seen her?" he asked slowly. I blinked at him. I licked my lips. it was time to tell another truth.

"Heero, do you believe in ghosts?" I asked. He nodded slightly, not understanding what this had to do with anything. "Well, I can see and speak to them. You probably don't believe me. That's okay. I wouldn't believe me either. I really can see them though." I said. Heero looked skeptical.

"Really? And you can see my sister?" he said. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and-

"Yeah, Heero, I can see her. She's right next to you. She's reaching for your hand. Do you feel the cold?" I said. Heero looked surprised. He nodded slowly.

"She's really here?" he asked incredulously. I nodded and lit a smoke. I was still alittle shaky after Aki's tantrum. I took a drag and ran my hand through my hair. Ahh, sweet nicotine.

"There's more too. They seem to like you. There are like twenty kids with you at all times. I don't know why. It's weird." I said, exhaling. Heero looked at me.

"So, is that why I'm always cold?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's them. They have that effect on people." I said. Heero thought for a moment.

"What does Aki say to you?" he asked. I sighed. I'd known he'd ask about her.

"She always tells me to help you, but I don't understand what she means. At first I thought she just wanted me to become friends with you, but that wasn't enough and let me tell you, she let me know it. Your sister throws one hell of a tantrum." I said, taking a last pull off my cigarette before stubbing it out on the bottom of my boot. Heero smiled a little at that.

"Yeah she always did when she didn't get her way." he looked dazed, as if he were lost in memories and I imagined he was.

"You didn't really kill her did you?" I asked, curiously. Heero looked at me abruptly.

"No, of course not. They thought I did because after she went missing, I stopped talking, and I wouldn't go near her room. I even got suicidal for a while. My parents even went so far as to put me in a mental institution for two years." A shiver went through him as he remembered. I could understand. I knew what went on in those places. They had some pretty weird treatments for crazy people.

"You know, as soon as I was out of that damn place and I found out that they'd stopped looking for her, I started to search for her, myself. I couldn't believe they'd just given up on her. I never found anything. It's like she disappeared. There were no clues. I gave up the search last year, a few months before you transferred to our school." he said. I nodded in understanding. This must have been really hard for him. Then it hit me. Aki wanted me to help Heero find her and put them both at peace. I looked at the little girl.

"Aki, where is it?" I asked. Heero looked confused, seeing as I seemed to be talking to thin air. She looked at me and smiled. She pointed out the window.

"No, no. Tell me. Can you write it down?" I asked. She blinked at me. Then she nodded. I offered my hand to her. She took it and I closed my eyes as she entered my body. It was always strange to be possessed by a ghost. Although, usually I was being possessed against my will. She opened her eyes and immediately ran to Heero. She flung herself at him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Oniichan, I've missed you so much." she said. Heero looked confused and then it dawned on him. He hugged her back. He began to cry.

"Don't cry Oniichan, Duo is going to help you. He likes you. A lot." she giggled. I looked at her incredulously. You little brat. Poking around in my private thoughts. She went over to a table and picked up a pad and pen. She wrote a number and a symbol. The symbol looked familiar. Heero looked at it. Aki said goodbye and vacated my body. I looked at the sybol with Heero.

"What is it? Some kind of tattoo?" Heero asked. Then it hit me. I unbottoned my shirt and pulled off my shoulders. I shifted my braid away from the back of my neck and heard Heero gasp.

"Where did you get that Duo?" he asked. I shook my head. I couldn't talk about it. When I was ten, my mother killed herself and I ran away before they could stick me in an orphanage. This guy found me and kidnapped me I guess you could say. He had other kids with him as well. Some of them were dead and some weren't. They were all around my age or younger. Both boys and girls. I should have figured it out then, but I didn't really understand what he was going to do to us until kids started to go missing from the rooms of the house he had let us live in. One night, I woke up to the sound of screaming. I crept out of bed and saw him. He had a little girl, Felisha had been her name. He had her strapped to a metal table and he was using this iron pole to make these weird burns on her. He was chanting in a weird language I didn't recognise and then he touched her. She screamed and cried the whole time he touched her. She was just a little girl. The creep was violating her in ways no child should ever be violated and I made a noise. I sobbed. I was so scared. He saw me and I ran. He caught me and that was the night he branded me with that weird pole with the symbol. He would have done more, but I'd pushed him into the fire and ran. I kept running until I couldn't run anymore. I never saw him or any of the other children again.

If that was where Heero's sister was, I wasn't so sure I could go back there. That was a place I never wanted to see again. There was way too much childrens' blood in that house. Heero just looked at me in concern. I could barely hear him as he spoke to me.

"Duo, what's wrong, you're pale as a ghost?" I heard him ask vaguely. His voice seemed far away somehow. Then everything went black.

TBC...

Ooh spooky... What's going on with Duo? Who is the mysterious child molestor from Duo's past? Will Duo be able to overcome his fear and help Heero and his sister? Read on in the next chapter to find out. There will be even more twists in the next few chapters. Enjoy!

Please review.

huggles

Angel


End file.
